Curious
by cepheidale
Summary: Dan sekali lagi, Uzumaki Naruto memang sangat gemar membuatnya penasaran. / "Aku memang menyukaimu." / "Karena ketika kau merindukanku, aku harus ada di dekatmu. Aku akan mengetuk pintu kamarmu dan kita akan bertemu sampai kau tidak merasa rindu lagi."/ AU. NaruSaku fiction. K rated. Romance. Plotless. RnR?


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**.**

**Curious**

**©cepheidale**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**SENJA **SUDAH MERANGKAK DATANG. Garis-garis jingga membentang di sepajang lintasan langit hingga bayangnya memantul di atas permukaan air sungai yang beriak tenang. Beberapa ekor burung gagak terlihat berterbangan silih berganti dari balik pohon. Serangga-seragga semak sesekali masih bernyanyi nyaring, tapi setelahnya tak terdengar lagi.

Sakura baru saja melepas _kets_-nya dan meletakkan benda itu di pinggir jembatan. Setelahnya ia mendudukkan diri, dan menjejalkan telapak kakinya di atas permukaan air.

"O, waw…" gadis itu merasakan sekujur tubuhnya bergetar. Dinginnya air menusuk masuk melalui sela-sela epidermis telapak kakinya yang terbuka. Namun entah mengapa ia tidak bisa berhenti.

"Hah, sudah kuduga kau ada di sana!"

Sakura berjengit ketika mendengar seseorang menyeru padanya. Ia segera berbalik dan menoleh ke belakang. Kemudian mendapati sosok tinggi Uzumaki Naruto yang berjalan mendekat padanya sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku celana.

"Kau mau membuat dirimu flu, ya?" Naruto melemparkan sebuah tanya seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Pemuda itu sudah sampai di ujung jembatan dan ikut-ikutan mendudukkan diri di sisi Sakura.

Sakura terkikik halus. Ia memilih untuk menyelipkan beberapa helai anak rambutnya di belakang telinga terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab. "Apa iya bisa langsung flu kalau begini?" Sakura balik bertanya. Kakinya sengaja digoyang-goyangkan hingga menciptakan ombak-ombak kecil di bawah sana.

"Yah, bisa saja," sahut Naruto ringan. Ia mengangkat kedua bahunya sambil memerhatikan ombak yang dibuat Sakura. Setelahnya ia mengangkat kepala dan memandang langit. "Jadi…"

"Jadi?" Sakura memandang Naruto dari samping.

Naruto tidak meneruskan. Ia malah mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi bersila.

Sakura mendengus menahan senyum. Tadinya ia pikir Naruto ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun ternyata tidak. Temannya itu gemar menggantung kalimat dan membuat orang penasaran, rupanya.

"Apa kau akan menghabiskan sepanjang senja dengan duduk di sini?" Naruto buka suara lagi. Kali ini kepalanya tertoleh dan ia menatap lurus pada wajah Sakura yang sudah tak lagi memandangnya.

Sakura menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri. "Mm… Mungkin saja?"

"Mungkin saja?" Naruto tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk balik bertanya. "Maksudmu, kau akan terus saja duduk di sini dengan kaki setengah tenggelam begitu? Hei, kau benar-benar mau sakit, ya?""

"Hei, hei, tidak begitu," Sakura sedikit tertawa. Meski pun seorang laki-laki, tapi kalau Naruto sudah mengomel bisa-bisa membuat pusing juga. Makanya Sakura cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya sementara bibirnya tidak bisa menghapuskan senyuman geli yang terulas di sana.

Benar-benar, deh.

"Aku hanya bercanda," kata Sakura kemudian. Gadis itu mengeluarkan kakinya dari dalam air dan tersenyum kecil. "Setelah langit gelap aku akan masuk, kok," jelasnya. Lalu mata hijau milik gadis itu menatap Naruto yang masih memandangnya tak percaya. "Kau ragu? Baiklah, kalau begitu kita masuk ke penginapan sama-sama. Bagaimana?"

Naruto tak menjawab. Pemuda itu mendengus dan buru-buru memalingkan mukanya—menghindari tatapan Sakura. Entah karena ini permainan cahaya, atau memang kenyataannya ia merasakan wajah sahabat kecilnya itu jadi lebih cantik daripada biasanya. Ah, sialan.

"Naruto_-kun._ Kau belum menjawab tawaranku, kau tahu?"

"_Souka…"_ jawab Naruto acuh tak acuh. Masih menghindari tatapan Sakura. "Kalau begitu terserah saja."

Sakura menyipitkan matanya. Kening gadis itu berkerut dan ia memandang Naruto heran. "Apanya yang terserah. Kau ini…"

Karena detik setelahnya Naruto sama sekali tak memberikan respon, Sakura tak akan menunggu jawabannya lagi. Gadis itu pada akhirnya kembali menatap hamparan air sungai yang tenang di depan matanya. Begitu damai dan seolah belum tersentuh tangan-tangan jahil manusia.

Sakura jadi ingat. Dulu sewaktu ia masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar, kakeknya pernah mengajak ia untuk berlibur di sebuah desa yang lingkungannya begitu indah. Udaranya sejuk, dingin namun tidak menyesakkan. Tumbuh-tumbuhan hijau terhampar di mana-mana. Anak-anak kecil berlarian setiap pagi dan sore hari untuk bermain. Orang-orang ramah yang saling bertukar sapa serta cerita ceria membuat perasaan hatinya begitu damai dan tentram.

Oh, sungguh sebuah potret yang amat langka untuk ditemui ketika ia telah kembali ke penatnya hidup perkotaan.

"…apa?"

Sakura terkesiap dan mengerjapkan mata. Ia mendapati Naruto tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Maaf?"

Naruto terlihat menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Kau tidak dengar, ya? Tadi aku tanya… Setelah masuk ke penginapan nanti kau akan melakukan apa?"

"Oh," Sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Ia lalu mendongak menatap pada satu titik oranye besar di depan matanya. Matahari senja. "Kenapa tanya?"

Naruto terlihat terkejut. Tapi setelahnya ia menjawab, "Tak apa. Hanya ingin tahu saja."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk lagi. Sebelah tangannya memegang dagu. Gadis itu menunjukkan raut wajah berpikir serius. "Setelah masuk ke penginapan nanti… Aku tentu saja akan langsung naik ke kamarku. Aku akan mandi, istirahat sebentar di atas tempat tidur lalu keluar dan turun ke bawah untuk makan malam bersama teman-teman yang lain juga bersama _sensei."_

Kening Naruto berkerut. "Lalu?"

"Lalu?" Sakura balik bertanya tidak mengerti. Naruto ingin dia meneruskannya?

"Iya," jawab Naruto seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sakura. "Lalu?"

"Lalu…." Sakura menurunkan kakinya lagi. "Lalu setelah makan malam, aku akan kembali ke kamar dan tidur."

"Tidur?" Naruto nampak tidak puas. Pemuda itu memandang Sakura dengan penuh keheranan. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya bingung. "Begitu saja? Kau tidak ada niat untuk meneleponku nanti malam?"

Alis Sakura bertemu. Ia balas menatap Naruto. "Apa? Meneleponmu?"

Naruto mengangguk cepat. Iya, tentu saja meneleponnya. "Benar-benar tidak ada di dalam rencanamu?"

"Untuk apa?" Sakura terlihat bingung. Lalu seakan-akan mengerti, tiba-tiba saja gadis itu mendengus tersenyum. "Hei, yang benar saja. Kita ini sedang _study tour_ dan kamar kita hanya berjarak beberapa pintu. Hahaha…"

Decakan samar keluar dari bibir Naruto. Pemuda itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Tapi—"

"—tenang saja," Sakura memukul bahunya main-main. "Kau tahu jika ada sesuatu yang kubutuhkan, aku akan langsung mengetuk pintu kamarmu, kok."

Hah. Bukan itu, Bodoh! Tiba-tiba saja Naruto menggerutu dalam hati. Ia mengeluarkan raut masam dan menurunkan bahunya lemas. Gadis ini… gadis di sebelahnya ini benar-benar _clueless. _Apa dia benar-benar tidak tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Naruto?

"Hei, Sakura-_chan_," panggil Naruto kemudian.

Sakura menoleh, "Apa?"

"Kau mau tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan ketika kita kembali ke penginapan setelah ini?"

Sakura menahan senyumnya. Hendak mengikuti permainan yang dibuat oleh Naruto. Gadis itu mengangkat bahunya mempersilakan, "Ya, tentu saja. Kalau kau tidak keberatan menceritakannya."

Naruto berdecak dan memandang sungai. "Setelah kita kembali ke penginapan, aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke depan pintu kamar."

Alis Sakura terangkat. Gadis itu merespon dengan cara tersenyum dan mengangguk-angguk. "Hm. Boleh juga."

"Lalu aku akan masuk ke kamarku, mencuci kakiku dan aku akan langsung merindukanmu."

Kening Sakura berkerut. Apa tadi katanya? Merindukan ia? Hah?

"Dan karena aku merindukanmu," sambung Naruto. "Aku akan mengambil ponselku dan meneleponmu. Aku harus mendengarkan suaramu dan bertanya apakah kau juga merindukan aku."

Sakura merasakan matanya membelalak lebar. Gadis itu seolah berhenti bernapas hingga seluruh wajahnya jadi merah. Karena tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menanggapi, Sakura segera berpaling seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Yang benar saja," dengus Sakura. "Kenapa kau harus bertanya apa aku merindukanmu atau tidak?" candanya. Mencoba menganggap bahwa perkataan Naruto tadi hanyalah sebagai lawakan saja.

"Tentu saja aku harus menanyakannya," Naruto mengerutkan kening. "Karena ketika kau merindukanku, aku harus ada di dekatmu. Aku akan mengetuk pintu kamarmu dan kita akan bertemu sampai kau tidak merasa rindu lagi."

Susah payah Sakura menyakinkan dirinya untuk terus bernapas. Naruto mungkin saja bergurau dan sedang bercanda. Tapi raut wajah dan gerak-gerik pemuda itu menunjukkan seolah ia tidak demikian. Naruto terlihat serius.

"Ke… Kenapa…" Sakura bergumam. "Dan setelahnya, kau akan apa?"

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Ia belum memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah itu. Tapi menurut jadwal _study tour_-nya, pada saat malam nanti mereka akan makan bersama. "O, ya. Aku akan turun ke bawah dan makan malam bersamamu juga yang lainnya."

"Setelah itu?"

"Aku akan kembali ke kamar dan meneleponmu."

"Lagi?"

"Hm. Lagi?"

"Heh, yang benar saja!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Sakura mendengus dan menatap Naruto sengit. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. "Kalau seperti itu kau seperti menyukaiku saja!" serunya.

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan. Pemuda itu menghela sebuah napas pendek. "Aku memang menyukaimu."

Sekujur tubuh Sakura terasa dingin dan tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang aneh seperti menggelitiki perutnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan memandang Naruto dengan pandangan terkejut sekaligus ragu. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku menyukaimu," ulang Naruto. "Kau saja yang tidak pernah menyadarinya."

Sakura terdiam. Matanya membelalak lebar sementara mulutnya terkatup rapat. Tidak, tidak, bukan begitu. Dia bukannya tidak menyadari kalau selama ini Naruto menyukainya. Hal itu terlihat dengan sangat jelas dan siapa pun bisa merasakannya. Hanya saja…

Sakura terkesiap ketika merasakan jembatan kayu itu berderit. Naruto yang tadinya duduk kini bangkit berdiri dan bersiap-siap berjalan menjauhi Sakura.

Eh, tunggu dulu! Apa maksudnya semua ini?!

"Oi, ayo masuk," Naruto yang sudah berada di depan berbalik dan menatap Sakura yang masih tercenung di tempatnya. "Langit sudah gelap, tahu."

Sakura melempar pandangnya menatap langit—memang sudah hampir malam.

Tapi sungguh, Uzumaki Naruto itu benar-benar menyebalkan! Bisa-bisanya setelah berkata bahwa ia menyukai Sakura, pemuda itu langsung bangkit dan pergi begitu saja. Apa dia tidak ingin mendengar jawaban Sakura? Ah, tunggu dulu. Jawaban apa? Memangnya Sakura akan menjawab? Sial, kenapa ini jadi membingungkan, sih?!

"Na-Naruto_-kun!"_ Sakura berteriak. Gadis itu buru-buru bangkit dan segera berlari mendekati Naruto sambil menjinjing sepasang sepatu _kets-_nya. Ia menatap Naruto bingung sekaligus tidak puas atas apa yang baru saja terjadi. "Tu—tunggu dulu! Apa maksudnya yang tadi itu? Kau? Hei, Naruto-_kun!_ Jawab aku, kenapa diam saja?! Hei!"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya ringan. Memangnya dia harus berkata apa? Bukankah yang tadi itu sudah jelas sekali? Masa mau diulang lagi?

"Naruto-_kun, _ayolah!"

"Kau mau aku berkata apa?" ujar Naruto kemudian.

"Maksudmu itu. Yang tadi, kau itu kenapa?" Sakura menatap Naruto ragu.

Naruto menghela napasnya pelan. "Kau mau tahu?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak pikirkan saja sendiri?" tanya Naruto enteng.

Sakura mendengus keras. Dan sekali lagi, Uzumaki Naruto memang sangat gemar membuatnya penasaran.

* * *

**Finn**

* * *

**.**

_Thanks for reading. Any feeback? _:)


End file.
